Lives Repaired
by ravus85
Summary: ON HOLD Ten years after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, Evan Jameson has come to Hogwarts with his son, and together they stir up the lives of many. HPGW eventually with RWHG established
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any original characters, such as Kat and Nick. So don't sue me.

Lives Repaired

By Ravus85

Beta-ed by the wonderful Mina, Rai and Kaitlin 

Prologue

A brilliant white light shone across the grounds of Hogwarts, stunning almost everyone it touched. At the centre of it all stood seventeen-year-old Harry Potter, his wand trained upon the now crumpled form of what was Lord Voldemort.

As the light faded Harry stumbled sideways, before falling to his knees, exhausted from the power he had just expended. Letting his wand fall from his fingers Harry pitched forwards, breathing heavily, as he wildly flung his arms in front of him to stop his descent. Leaning against his tired limbs, Harry hung his head low, almost touching the ground.

He felt the vibrations emanating from the ground through his fingertips before the sound hit his ears and suddenly he was overcome by the sound of running feet. The screams he had blocked out when facing Voldemort returned, blasting his eardrums with their extreme sound. He could hear people calling his name, they sounded closer than just a moment ago.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his midsection, and Harry gratefully leaned back into the support. Looking up, he only saw blurred outlines. Confused by the number of people crowding around him, he trembled, causing the one who held him to tighten his grip.

"It's alright Harry," whispered what sounded like Remus Lupin's voice near his ear. "It's all over now, Harry. It's all over."

Hearing those words, Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief. Voldemort was dead. He was now free to live his own life.

Suddenly, Harry's already blurred vision, started spinning, the backlash of the magic he had performed hitting him hard. He gasped, not expecting the pain and weakness that accompanied a backlash of this magnitude, Harry trembled harder in what he now realised was his guardians firm grip.

"He needs to get to St Mungo's," said Remus to another figure nearby.

Harry vaguely heard a mumbled incantation, before a hard object was placed in his hand, and a familiar tug behind his navel exposed it as a portkey. As he felt the pull, Harry gasped in pain once more, and the whirling of the world around him spiralled into darkness. By the time Harry arrived at St Mungo's he had passed out; only a dead weight in Remus' arms.

As Harry opened his eyes he first noticed the white ceiling, and that specific smell that identified that he was in a hospital. From the unfamiliarity of the room, he realized he was not at Hogwarts. He realized suddenly he must be at St Mungo's.

Raising himself up on his elbows Harry surveyed the room, his head was still pounding and sitting up made his stomach lurch uncomfortably. Noticing the chair beside his bed, and what looked like an empty cup of tea, Harry realised that whoever had been sitting at his bedside had gone for a walk.

Lifting his still tired body into a sitting position, Harry's head pounded from the effort. As his gaze swept around the room, Harry's eyes caught a few interesting objects. Draped across the back of the chair was a tatty old robe, its owner obviously having discarded it before leaving Harry's bedside. Harry also noticed what looked like a copy of the Daily Prophet set on the cabinet beside his hospital bed.

Reaching across to grab the paper from the cabinet Harry felt a tinge in his back, hissing as a shot of pain ran down his spine. Quickly grabbing the prophet, he lay back in bed once more, trying to even his breathing out.

Once the pain had diminished, Harry unfurled the paper and read the headline with disgust. "Harry Potter Press Conference Scheduled." As Harry read further down he saw that St Mungo's healers had known he would wake up soon, and had subsequently informed the Ministry, who in turn had leaked that bit of information to the press.

Annoyed and disgruntled, Harry threw the paper onto the floor. He hadn't even woken up before the meddling Ministry had already begun planning his life once more.

Although Harry's memories of the battle at Hogwarts were still fuzzy, he was certain that Voldemort was gone, the absence of his scar only being further proof. It still felt strange to touch his forehead and find no remnant of the scar that had affected his life so much. But even though he was now free of the physical scars of his past, he was not willing to simply spill all the details as to how he destroyed the Dark Lord.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He had done his duty, and all he wanted in return was to be free to live his own life.

These angry thoughts swirled around in his head, before Harry came to his conclusion. It seemed that if he wanted his own life, he would have to leave this place for good. He was sure his friends would understand. Even Remus would realise the sense in his decision eventually.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the door to his room open, but was only brought out of his reverie by the sound of shattering china.

There in the doorway stood a gaping Remus Lupin. His clothes were more dishevelled than usual, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Looking at the state of his guardian, and parents' best friend Harry felt a pang of guilt. The feeling served as an affirmation to the thoughts he was having. After all, he had been holding up everybody's lives for too long, and if he left he could start afresh.

Seeing a distraught look within Harry's brilliant green eyes Remus immediately knew something was wrong. Watching his face turn from angry and distraught, to sad and regretful, he realised what was happening. Too many times had he seen Harry blame himself for other people's problems.

"Harry, it's…" Remus started. Walking towards Harry, but he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I just don't belong here," said Harry, his voice almost despondent.

"No, you're wrong Harry. I…" but once more he was cut off.

"I'm sorry."

Then without any warning Harry Potter disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Harry wasn't sure where he had landed, but looking at his surroundings he saw a children's play park just a hundred metres away. Walking over to one of the swings he sat down on one of them, his legs already trembling from the magic he had just performed.

Looking down at his hospital pyjamas Harry realised he should probably change.

Waving a shaking hand over himself his clothes morphed into jeans and a t-shirt, before removing his glasses and transfiguring them into a pair of brown muggle contact lenses.

Just as he had finished the transformations, a girl who seemed around Harry's age came into view down the road.

Thinking that he should probably get going Harry went to stand up from the swing, but his legs shook beneath him. He quickly sat down once more, taking deep breaths before trying again. This time he had more success and managed a few shaky steps, leaning against anything he came in contact with.

After a while he realized what a hopeless situation he was in, but was determined to find somewhere safe to stay before he collapsed.

Harry didn't notice the girl he had seen earlier walk up behind him, but when her hand reached out to touch his shoulder he whirled around with such force that his legs gave out beneath him and he sank to the ground.

Looking up at the girl he noticed her blonde hair and pretty grey-blue eyes before he recognized that she was speaking.

"Sorry," he whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Are you alright," the girl repeated. "You don't sound like you're from around here."

"Where am I?" Harry wrenched out just as his vision started blurring once more.

"You're in New Brunswick,"

"Where?" repeated Harry.

"New Brunswick. Canada," said the girl once more as she crouched in front of Harry.

But, as she bent down Harry noticed what looked like a stick protruding from her sleeve. Surely this girl couldn't be a witch.

"Are you a…" Harry started.

"A what?" questioned the girl.

"A witch," said Harry, deciding to be honest. He needed some answers.

"What?" repeated the girl, before Harry pointed to the stick protruding from her sleeve. "Ah, yes. Who are you?"

"H… Evan. Evan Jameson," replied Harry, saying the first name he could think of.

"You're not from around here."

"No, I'm from England. But I… I don't know how I got to Canada…" Harry said, before another shot of pain lanced down his spine.

Gasping in pain, Harry clutched at the grass beside him, trying to steady himself and stop his blurring vision.

"You're hurt," said the girl in alarm. "My Mom's a healer, she could help you. We live just across the road."

"Where exactly," asked Harry through clenched teeth. Even while in pain he was wary of strangers.

Pointing to a house just a hundred metres away the girl replied, "Just there."

Deciding that he had no choice Harry let the girl help him stand and leaned on her as they walked slowly across the park towards her house. Just before they reached the door the girl spoke once more.

"By the way, my names Emily Anderson," she said, smiling down at Harry. Harry didn't answer so she continued. "You must have friends and family back in England. I bet you can't wait to see them again."

Harry made a non-committal noise at Emily's rambling.

"I'm sure you'll see them all soon," said Emily as she opened the door to her house, shouting for her mom to come quickly.

"I'll see them again some day," promised Harry in a soft voice.

The act of speaking sent Harry's vision blurring once more, but instead of fighting it, he let it pull him into welcoming darkness.

Next Chapter: Meetings

A/N: Please review, this is my first fanfiction story so don't be too harsh just yet.  The first chapter should be up in a week or so, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Just so you know, ten years pass between the prologue and first chappie, so I hope you like it.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any original characters, such as Kat and Nick. So don't sue me.

Lives Repaired

By ravus85

Beta-ed by Mina, Rai and Kaitlin

Meetings

As the sun shone down upon Hogwarts' grounds a young man with robes of the deepest red stalked towards the castle at a rapid pace. His robes blew out dramatically behind him in the wind, revealing a fitted black shirt and trousers, while boots made of dragon hide completed the outfit. The man's shoulder-length black hair was swirled around his face in a ragged mess, while red highlights were visible glinting in the sun. His long strides combined with the wind whirling his coat around, created an imposing figure.

Awaiting this stranger was a strict-looking witch with her hair pulled back in a 'no-nonsense' manner. Her tartan robes swayed in the wind as she watched the young man walking towards her. Even at this distance she could discern the vivid scar reaching from his temple to chin, easily identifying him as Hogwarts' newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Mr. Jameson, I hope all has been well since I saw you last," called Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts' Transfiguration Professor, as the young man reached the castle steps.

"Yes, thank you," replied the new Professor, giving her a calculated glance as he watched the strict woman closely.

"That's good to hear Mr. Jameson," she said as Evan Jameson finally reached her. "I believe that the staff meeting will begin soon, so we had better leave now if we don't wish to be late."

"Lead the way."

"I'm sure it won't be long before you feel right at home within these walls," commented Minerva as she began to thread her way through the castle towards the staff room.

"No, I'm sure it won't be long," muttered Evan as he followed his old Transfiguration Professor. After all, Harry Potter had never been a stranger to Hogwarts, despite the current secrets he kept hidden as the unknown Evan Jameson.

Looking around the halls of his old school brought back memories of happier days. They passed by many of the classrooms he had once studied in, where he had learned magic just like his fellow wizards and witches. It had been ten years since he had set foot in this castle, and though he would never have to return. _How time and circumstances can change a person_, he mused.

"Mr. Jameson," said Minerva as she gestured towards a door, startling him from his thoughts.

Inside the staff room there sat a wide variety of witches and wizards most of whom looked vaguely familiar to Evan. At the centre table sat a diminutive wizard that could be none other than his old Charms Professor Flitwick, while beside him sat a bushy haired witch who surveyed him with kind brown eyes.

Evan blinked quickly, startled, as he gazed upon one of his best friends from their school days, Hermione Granger. She hadn't changed too much since he had last seen her at seventeen, but she looked more refined and mature. Her clothes were neat and tidy; while even her bushy hair looked slightly more controllable than normal. It was her eyes that Evan noticed the most though as they hadn't changed in the slightest. Their warm depths had always calmed him when angry or hurt, making Hermione one of the best friends he could have ever found.

Opposite Hermione sat a giant of a man that Evan could only remember with a smile. Rubeus Hagrid had introduced him to the wizarding world, and the two had become fast friends. He remembered the looks the Dursleys' faces had held when he first appeared, and even now his good friend looked the same as ever. His grizzled hair and wild eyes welcomed Evan to Hogwarts like nothing else could.

Next to Hagrid sat a slightly over-weight man with a flop of sandy-brown hair, who looked vaguely familiar to Evan, but it took a moment before he realised, with shock, that it was Neville Longbottom. He had certainly changed over the years. However, beside him on the round table sat a man Evan could never forget. With the ever-present long white beard, coupled with twinkling blue eyes and half moon glasses, Albus Dumbledore was hard to miss.

"Ah Evan, I'm pleased to see that you made it. I was starting to worry that you had gotten yourself lost in the halls," called the headmaster as Evan entered the room behind Minerva.

"No, I was fine, thank you," he replied, smiling frostily at the headmaster.

The elderly gentleman merely nodded serenely, infuriating Evan to no end.

Evan merely gave his tight smile again in reply, walking across the room to an empty seat at the table.

On his way across the room he also noticed the other Hogwarts Professors. Many he didn't know or had only seen briefly throughout his time at Hogwarts. However, he did notice someone who he hadn't seen from the door. There, encased in the shadows of a tall wing chair sat the one and only Severus Snape. Now, here was a man that Evan was not particularly keen to meet, but he had decided to be civil if the same courtesy was afforded by the other man.

As he sat down, Albus officially began the meeting.

"Now as I'm sure you are all aware, we have a new member of our staff, Mr. Evan Jameson, who will be replacing Professor Hopple after that unfortunate incident in the Forbidden Forest. I would ask that you all join with me in welcoming Mr. Jameson to his new position."

There were nods from around the room, and a few quick hellos, before Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Now I understand that your son, Mr. Jameson, will be staying with you during the school year." At Evan's nod he proceeded. "Although I have no problem personally with your son being at Hogwarts, it is up to the staff as a whole to decide on the matter."

Again Evan just nodded as he received curious looks from around the room. As expected, it was Snape that spoke up first.

"What about the boy's mother? Surely, he could live with her while you are teaching." Despite the slight disdain in the man's voice he brought up a valid point, that many of the other professors were nodding their agreement to.

"She died," replied Evan in a tightly controlled voice. "About six months ago now, and I can't leave my son in Canada with his grandparents."

"Canada," questioned the ever-curious Hermione. "But you don't have a Canadian accent."

"I was born in Britain. I moved to Canada just before I got married." Once again, Evan replied in a very monotone voice and he inspected his fingers. His wife's death was still a very sore subject for him to discuss. He had always thought their love to be unbreakable, only to lose everything in a muggle car accident.

"Nick, my son Nicholas, needs somewhere to live, and I'd prefer if he were close by. I had considered getting a house in Hogsmede, but it would certainly be easier if he were to stay with me here," continued Evan after a moment.

"Well, I say we vote on this matter now to get it out of the way," said the Headmaster authoritatively to the rest of the staff. "All those in favour of young Nicholas' presence at Hogwarts please raise your hand."

To Evan's surprise all the hands in the room went up. Even Snape it seemed was feeling considerate for Evan's position.

"Thank you," then Albus turned to Evan. "I'm sure we can provide rooms suitable for the pair of you."

The smile the Headmaster graced him with annoyed Evan to no end, but he remained polite, despite his past greivances with the old man. "Thank you sir. It's much appreciated."

"On to other matters then," continued Albus with another benign smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Evan gave a sigh as the door clicked shut behind him and he surveyed his new set of rooms. His gaze wandered over the rose wood-paneling and blue walls before settling on the comfy, dark blue couches in front of a wide stone fireplace. Dropping into the seat directly in front of the hearth Evan closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

"Why did I ever think this would be a good idea?" he mused allowed.

Reaching into the breast pocket of his trench coat, Evan extracted a dog-eared photograph of a woman with shoulder-length curly blond hair and kind blue-grey eyes. She sat still in the muggle photograph as Evan gently traced his thumb over her smiling mouth. She had always been fascinated with muggle technology.

"This is going to be a nightmare Emily," he told the photograph, a small smile on his lips. "But I swore to you I'd come back. I keep my promises Em; you know I always keep my promises."

Then with a quick kiss to his wife's picture, Evan stood up and replaced the photo in his pocket.

Looking around the room once more, he noticed a small kitchenette, with table and chairs, tucked away in one corner, and three doors leading of the main room. Quickly glancing in the lone door on the right hand side of the room, Evan recognized a study.

In the centre of the room stood an immense oak desk. Although not as large as the Headmaster's, it was certainly bigger than any desk he'd ever owned before. Neatly stacked on top of it sat a pile of blank parchment and writing materials, along with a desk top calendar with school events noted on it. Half the walls of the room sported practically empty bookshelves, while a bench ran around the rest of the room, bar one corner. This corner was oddly set out with a much smaller desk and chair, a small bookshelf sitting on top of it. This was obviously set up for Nick's use while in the castle.

Putting a hand into his pocket, Evan drew out a small box which he set on his desk and with a wave of his hand enlarged it. Rummaging through the box Evan quickly came across a gold-framed photo.

This one was a wizarding picture of Evan and his wife, Emily, while their son Nicholas sat atop his father's shoulders. Everyone was smiling and laughing as they waved up from the picture. Smiling, Evan carefully placed it on his desk before leaving the room to see the rest of the suite.

Evan walked across the main room and tried one of the other doors. Inside was a single bed with your expected wardrobe and drawers. Figuring that this was to be Nick's room, Evan extracted another cube from one of his various pockets, enlarged it and deposited it on the bed before returning to the main room and opening the last door.

Looking down upon the room's double bed, Evan felt a pang of regret that he would no longer be sharing a bed with Emily.

Resolutely turning from the bed, he quickly investigated the room's en-suite, noticing that a door from the bathroom also led to Nick's room, which he had not seen before.

With a sigh he extracted the last set of boxes from his pockets and dropped them at the foot of the bed. Collapsing onto the bed Evan stared up at the dark maroon ceiling. He had noticed that wooden walls were made of the same rose wood throughout the rest of the suite, but here the maroon ceiling and rugs suggested that the last occupant had been a Gryffindor.

Smiling at the thought, Evan decided to leave the decoration as it was. He figured the only room he would change would be Nick's, depending on what his son wanted his room to look like.

Laying an arm across his face, Evan let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and began to relax. Revelling in the warm and comforting mattress and duvet beneath him, Evan decided that unpacking could wait until morning.

Closing his eyes in exhaustion Evan thought that his first day back at Hogwarts certainly could have been worse, but at least most of the staff welcomed him to the faculty despite his shadowed past. With that though Evan let his body succumb to its exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Evan headed to the Leaky Cauldron in London to fetch Nicholas and bring him back to Hogwarts. Leaving the castle before breakfast in the Great Hall had begun, Evan met no one as he left the grounds and apparated to London as soon as he was clear of the castle's wards.

Technically, Evan could have apparated through the wards, but he figured that the longer he remained disguised, the better. In the mean time, he would just have to watch himself in case he slipped up.

Reaching the Leaky Cauldron he went up the steep staircase to the rooms-for-rent above. Knocking on the door to number twelve he waited a moment before a female voice beckoned him in.

The room he entered consisted only of a bed, desk, wardrobe and set of drawers, but it was all that a customer needed for a short term stay.

Standing in front of the mirror was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had curly blonde hair that ran in her family, along with crystal blue eyes and a wide smile. Wearing a rather elegant set of robes that extenuated her curves, Katherine Anderson would have caught the eye of any man except Evan. Then again, it wasn't exactly considered proper to date your sister-in-law.

"How are you doing, Kat?" questioned Evan as he closed the door behind him. "I hope Nick wasn't any trouble."

"Of course not," exclaimed Katherine in a jovial manner as she came forward to hug her sister's husband. "But I think it should be me asking how you are coping. Emily's passing came as a shock to all of us, most of all you." Feeling Evan flinch at the mention of Emily's name, Katherine held him at arms length to see with her own eyes how well he was coping.

"You look thinner than when I saw you last," her critical eye scanning his slim frame. "Have you been eating okay since you left?"

"I'm fine Kat," replied Evan diverting his eyes from her intense blue orbs and retracting from her touch. "Um… where's Nick? I didn't see him downstairs."

Noticing the obvious subject change Katherine let him off this time, making a mental note to talk to him again soon.

"He's probably still in bed Evan," she admonished. "It is only 8 o'clock after all."

"Oh right," replied Evan in an absent manner as he opened the door once more. "He's still in room eleven, right?" he queried, looking of his shoulder at Katherine to see her nod. "Thanks, I'll see you downstairs soon then."

With that, he closed the door and headed to his son's room leaving a flustered woman behind.

Evan knocked on the door of room number eleven, before turning the doorknob and peering inside the dark room. The curtains were still closed over the high windows, the noises of a busy muggle London creeping in from an open window, along with a pleasant cool summer breeze.

On the bed, encased within tangled sheets was a body shaped lump. The only feature visible was a mop of unruly blonde hair that poked above the sheets.

Walking across the room towards the lump, Evan couldn't help but smile as he watched the even rise and fall of his son's chest. He leant down, placing a hand on what he discerned was his son's shoulder beneath the sheets and shook it slightly.

An indecipherable noise came from the lump, before it shifted slightly, and pale fingers poked out from beneath the covers to pull the sheets down a little way.

Bright green eyes peered through the dark, squinting slightly from the lack of light, before Nick recognized his father.

"Dad? S'that you?" he asked, his voice still heavy from sleep.

"Yeah, it's me son," whispered Evan as he brushed a strand of blonde hair away from his son's face. "It's time to get up."

Groaning slightly, Nick pulled the sheets back up over his face before answering. "Can't I sleep for a little bit longer?" came the muffled response.

Smiling, Evan tugged down the covers to expose his son's face once more. "No luck for you today kiddo. You need to get up now if you want to have breakfast and have one last quick look at Diagon Alley before we head up to Hogwarts."

"But Dad," whined Nick in response. "I haven't seen anywhere near enough of the shops since we got here. Can't we stay just a little longer?" Nick pouted, his face scrunching up, causing Evan to laugh out loud.

"Sorry Nick, not today. We need to get to Hogwarts early so I can show you around before the opening feast tonight. You do want to see the castle, don't you?" he coaxed as he stood up and gathered some clothes for Nick to wear.

"Can't the castle wait?" pleaded Nick, a hopeful look on his face. "You could show me around tomorrow."

"I have my first day of classes tomorrow Nick. Besides, we can come back to Diagon Alley anytime this year. I promise to bring you back here before Halloween."

"Halloween, but Dad that's AGES away. Please can we stay? Please, please, please."

"No," replied Evan resolutely, throwing the clothes at Nick before heading for the door. "If you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes we won't be coming back 'til Christmas. Now get dressed or you won't see any of the shops today either."

Grumbling, Nick dragged himself out of the warm cocoon he had created before heading for the bathroom as his father left the room and descended to the common room below.

HPHPHPHPHP

Nicholas felt the pressure of the wards as he crossed the boundaries into Hogwarts. After a quick breakfast and a dash through Flourish and Blotts, Nick had spent most of his morning staring at the last broomstick in Quality Quidditch Supplies before being bundled back to the Leaky Cauldron to pack. After flooing to the Three Broomsticks, a pub in the small wizarding village of Hogsmede, which sat just beyond Hogwarts' wards, Evan had decided to have lunch there as they had been too late to have lunch at Hogwarts itself.

Extracting himself from his musings, Nick looked up at the castle his father had told him so much about since their arrival in England. The high castle walls, complete with turrets and even battlements, awed the seven year old Nicholas, as he walked up the path towards Hogwarts' main entrance.

Smiling down at his aghast son, Evan remembered his own awed reaction when he first saw Hogwarts. The very size of the place still impressed Evan despite the many years he had spent within the castle walls.

"Man, look at this place Dad! It's amazing!" exclaimed Nick as they walked up the stone steps to the front doors. "I can't wait 'til I'm old enough to come here, it will be soooo cool."

"I'm glad you like it Nick. Hopefully we'll be here for a while seeing as you like it so much."

"That'd be awesome Dad."

Evan placed a hand on his son's shoulder as they passed the Great Hall and ascended the main staircase heading towards Evan's rooms.

Opening the door to the place both father and son would be calling home over the next year, Nick was quick to ask which was his room. Pointing out the door, Evan explained that he could redecorate for his son if he wanted to.

Nick grinned at his dad, before racing to his room. Noticing the box on the bed he started extracting various items, placing them around the room and trying to decide what colour he wanted in his new room.

Evan headed over to the kitchenette to boil some water for tea before going over to his son's room and leaning against the doorframe.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, startling Nick from his musings.

"It's bigger than my old room," he said with a smile. "But I think I'd prefer a British racing green to this weird blue colour."

"As you wish," replied Evan with a chuckle, as he extracted his wand, from habit, and waved it over the room.

In a matter of seconds the ceiling, carpet, rugs and bedspread all changed to various shades of green, while the wooden panelled walls darkened to oak.

"Better?" asked Evan, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah," was all Nick said, awed at his new room.

Evan was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door. Turning his head as if he could discern who their visitor was by simply looking at the door, Evan shrugged and left Nick to unpack.

Evan opened the door to the bushy haired Hermione, complete with what looked like a plate of homemade cookies.

"Hi, I came to see you earlier but you weren't here, so I had hoped you would be by now," said Hermione. "I thought you and your son might appreciate some homemade cooking," she continued, holding out the plate.

"Thank you," Evan replied hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure how to act around his one time friend anymore. "I'm sure Nick will certainly enjoy them along with me. Do come in, Mrs. Weasley, can I get you anything to drink?"

Smiling slightly as the door was opened widely, Hermione expressed her want for a cup of tea before Evan called Nick in from his bedroom.

Seeing the strange woman in his new living room, Nick was shy at first, but when she smiled down at hhe became a little less nervous.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Oh, it's just Hermione, both of you. No need to be formal here."

"I understand that you're married Hermione," probed Evan as he poured tea for the pair of them.

"Ah yes, my husband Ron. He's an Auror at the Ministry of Magic," replied Hermione. "He did always dream of becoming an Auror."

"I hear it's a tough job. Long hours as well," commented Evan before turning to Nick and asking if he wanted something to drink.

"No thanks Dad, I was wondering if I could finish unpacking," he replied, still uneasy around strangers. He never knew what to say.

"Sure, but don't be too long we still have our tour around the castle before dinner."

"Tour?" asked Hermione from the seat that she had taken on the couch, their previous conversation forgotten.

"Ah yes," replied Evan, as he handed her a cup of steaming tea. Nick had already retreated to his room and closed the door. "Neither of us is exactly familiar with the many corridors and staircases throughout the castle. We were going to go exploring and try and find our way back. Of course, if it would disturb anyone then…"

"No, not at all," explained the new Mrs. Weasley. "I just though you might be in need of a guide," she said. "I'd be happy to show you around the castle before the feast tonight."

Evan stared at Hermione for a moment, before shaking himself. Of course Hermione would present the logical option. "That would be wonderful! If you don't mind, of course."

"It's fine. I'd be glad to help you out. Plus it would give me some time to get to know my new colleague a little better."

Evan just nodded in agreement as he bit into one of Hermione's chocolate cookies. "These are good," he said, indicating the cookie.

"Thanks," replied Hermione, suddenly a bit nervous. "It took a while before I got the hang of them. They're so easy to burn."

"No, they're great. You must be a good cook," he said with a smile.

"Not really. I mean I can cook basic things, but it never has been my forte," she replied, smiling at Evan sitting across from her.

"My wife was never what you would call a fancy cook either," Evan reminisced. "She was determined to always leave me to do the tricky bits."

Looking at Evan, Hermione noticed he had lost himself in memories. Perhaps it was time to take a tour then.

"How about we take this tour now, Evan? The earlier we start, the more we can see." She watched in curiosity, as Evan seemed to snap out of whatever memory, his eyes sad as they came to rest on Hermione once more.

"That sounds like a good idea," he replied. "Let me just fetch Nick."

HPHPHPHPHP

After Hermione had learnt to steer clear of the topic of Evan's wife, Emily, the three of them enjoyed the afternoon traipsing around the castle, exploring all the nooks and crannies as Nick tried to come to grips with the size of Hogwarts.

Evan now sat at the head table in the Great Hall, between Nick and Severus Snape. Hermione sat on Nick's other side, and was talking animatedly with the boy about muggles.

Although Snape had said hello to Evan as he sat down, their conversation had never got any further, as the other man pointedly ignored him.

This left Evan looking around the Great Hall, inspecting every detail as if trying to discern if anything had changed since his seventh year.

Then, all of a sudden the doors to the hall were thrown wide open and a sea of students rumbled into the Great Hall. There were a few whispers from around the room, a couple of students pointing at Evan and Nick, wondering who they were.

However, their talking was short lived as Professor McGonagall entered through the doors, the first years trailing obediently behind.

The sorting itself didn't take very long, but by the time WHITE, Ethel had been sorted into Hufflepuff Evan was longing for something to eat.

Once Minerva had taken the hat and stool out the way, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head table, and all chattering around the hall ceased.

"Before our minds are befuddled by the excellent food I would like to announce a few start of term notices. Firstly, I would like you all to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jameson, and his son Nicholas."

There was a smattering of applause, before it quieted down and Dumbledore continued. "I would also ask you to note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden, and our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that in addition to the use of magic in the hallways, all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are prohibited. Thank you."

With that, the tables filled with an enormous array of food and the students all burst out in loud conversation as they filled their plates.

Evan slowly filled his plate with an assortment of the delicious food as he watched the happy students before him. Sitting there, under the inky black night that had descended upon Hogwarts, the noise of children surrounding him, Evan felt content for the first time since his wife had passed away.

HPHPHPHPHP

Next Chap: First Day

A/N: Thankyou to my reviewers it's much appreciated. I decided to post this earlier than planned as I was impatient to get another chapter out. Chap two might be a while, because although I have written the plan nothing else has been put on paper. Please be patient as I will hopefully update in a week or so depending on work, and life in general.


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: I forgot this in my first two posts. In short, I don't own anything except any original characters, such as Kat and Nick. So don't sue me.

AN: I am also aware that other stories have posted Harry under the alias as Evan Jameson. I apologise for the similarity, but when I first started writing I wasn't aware anyone else had used it. I did try to change it to prevent any problems, but by that point Harry just didn't seem right with any other name, so I apologise.

Sorry for the wait. Now the story.

Lives Repaired

By ravus85

Beta-ed by Rai, Kaitlin and Mina

First Day

Silence descended upon the students as their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher stalked into the room the next morning.

Making his way towards the desk at the front of the room, Evan glanced down at the register and almost groaned.

Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh Years, great.

Deciding there was nothing he could do about this unfortunate coincidence, Evan walked around his desk to lean against the front.

"Good morning everyone. As I'm sure you've already gathered, I'm Professor Jameson and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," he began, before taking the roll.

Once Evan had read the list of names, making sure to note those who were absent, he placed the sheet of paper on his previously bare desk, before sitting on his desk to begin his lesson.

"I understand you are all Seventh years, and should therefore have a good basic grounding in this subject. However, as Professor Hopple failed to leave a summary of your past classes, I am at a bit of a loss as to what you have covered. Is there anyone who could give me a brief summary of what you have learned," Evans said, watching the class intently.

Almost instantly, a hand went up at the front of the class. Evan could not help but notice the four Gryffindor students in the second row from the front. One of the girls, the one who had raised her hand, looked like your typical bookworm. Thick glasses extenuating big round eyes above which strawberry blonde hair lay, pulled back in a  
simple ponytail that many flyaway strands had already escaped.

Just the rapt expression on the young woman's face reminded Evan of Hermione's past enthusiasm for all forms of learning.

Beside the clone-Hermione sat a pair of black-haired twins who, while looking politely interested, Evan could tell were waiting for some action to liven up the dull classroom atmosphere. Much like Ronald Weasley used to hope for when he was at Hogwarts.

It was the fourth young Gryffindor that intrigued Harry the most. The boy had brown hair that reached just past his earlobes, hiding most of his face in shadow. However, it was the half-slouched position, and doodling pen that reminded Evan of the times when he himself often got lost in morose thoughts about the war, before simply blocking the rest of the world out.

Snapping out of his meandering thoughts, and ignoring the sniggers that many Slytherins had directed at the eager Gryffindor, Evan indicated that the  
girl could speak.

"Professor Hopple mainly covered dark creatures and a little bit of theory behind some of the more well known curses, such as the Unforgivables."

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Matheson. Jamie Matheson," replied the girl with a blush, as the twins beside her tried to control their laughter at her reaction.

"Thank you Miss Matheson," finished Evan, smiling at the blushing girl, before turning his gaze to the class once more. "Hopefully, by the end of the year, you will understand a great deal more about the more common curses and dark creatures, while also having a firm grasp on some of the less well known curses and some powerful shields that can be at your disposal.

"Today however, we are going to start with the basics. Could you all please stand up and make your way to either side of the classroom. Please take your books and bags with you," said Evan as he withdrew his wand from its holster and, once the students were out of the way, banished the desks to the back of the room. "Now, if you would kindly find a partner to work with and line up down the length of the room."

HPHPHPHP

And so continued Evan's day. He enjoyed the students immensely, despite the occasional comment, normally directed at his muggle clothing. He understood that most classes had a basic grounding in his subject, but realised it had been years since the last duelling club and he decided it was time to form a new one.

Noting the idea down on a spare piece of parchment, so that he might remember to mention it to Albus at some point, Evan headed to the infirmary to fetch Nick for dinner.

Knocking on the door to the infirmary, Evan cautiously poked his head around the corner.

Noticing that there were no patients in the room, Evan headed towards Madame Pomfrey's office at the end of the long line of beds.

Once more he knocked before entering, this time finding two occupants in the room.

Neither individual noticed as Evan carefully closed the door behind him, as they both were looking intently at a chart of the wall.

"Now, do you remember what that line there tells us?" asked the mediwitch, watching the blonde haired boy beside her intently.

"Um... is that the one that tells you if the person's heart is still going?" questioned Nick cautiously.

"Excellent work Mr Jameson! You'll be a mediwizard in no time with your memory," exclaimed the nurse before turning around and noticing Evan for the first time with shock. "Oh Professor, you gave me a fright," she said, putting her hand to her rapidly beating heart.

Beside her, the young boy turned as well and ran into the welcoming arms of his father.

"Oh Dad, you'll never believe all the things I've learned about today! Madam Pomfrey has been showing me all this cool stuff. Come look!" exclaimed the boy, before grabbing his father's hand and pulling him around the room to show him what all the different charts and machines did.

Watching from the sidelines, Poppy Pomfrey couldn't help but smile at the image the father and son made.

Soon Nick's tour of the infirmary was over, the pair arriving back where Poppy stood.

"I'm so grateful for your help Madame. I hope Nick wasn't any trouble today."

"No trouble at all Professor Jameson. He's such a sweet boy, and with such  
a thirst for knowledge."

"Your help is much appreciated Madame, but please call me Evan."

"Only if you call me Poppy," replied the nurse with a chuckle.

"I'd be delighted Poppy," said Evan, before turning his eyes on his son. "But I think it's about time for dinner young man. How about we head downstairs."

"Hm... I'm so hungry. I wonder if the food will be as good as last night," mused Nick as he grasped his father's hand and began the trek to the great hall.

"Would you like to accompany us Poppy?" asked Evan, turning his head around to address the witch as he was dragged down towards the doors of the infirmary.

"I'll be fine Evan. I have a few things to check on before I head down, but don't keep young master Jameson waiting," she replied with a wave.

"So, what do you think of Madame Pomfrey?" asked Evan, as he headed towards the Great Hall with his son.

"She's nice, I guess," replied Nick slowly. "Why?"

"Well, Poppy has agreed to tutor you during the year if you want," said Evan cautiously. "Or you could go to a muggle primary school just outside Hogsmede. I know you need to be around kids your age, but it's your decision Nick."

Looking down at his son, Evan noticed the small frown marring his son's features.

After a moment Nick looked up at his father. "I do like Madame Pomfrey, Dad, but..."

"But, what?" urged Evan.

"But, I think I'd prefer to go to school somewhere else. Are there any magical schools like back home, though? I've never been to a muggle school before."

Clasping his son's small hand within his bigger one, Evan knelt down to look Nick in the eye.

"If I can find a good magical school near by you can always go there. But, I haven't heard of any schools near Hogwarts before."

"So, what happens if there isn't a school close by?" asked Nick tentatively.

"Well," said Evan as he stood up once more. "There's always the magical schools in Edinburgh and London if you don't mind flooing there everyday. Or you could be tutoured by the Professors here." Evan watched his son, trying to gauge his reaction to all the options. "I'm serious when I say that this is your choice Nick. I don't want you to be somewhere you don't want to be."

"Flooing to Edinburgh doesn't seem too bad," replied Nick as they started down the corridor once more. "But it'd be nicer to be closer to you Dad."

Evan was about to reply when a noise from further down the hall distracted him.

"Wait here Nick, I'll be right back," he said, before moving down the hall towards where the sound had emanated.

Just as he turned a corner he saw three boys near an alcove. Two of them looked to be seventh years, while they surrounded a smaller first year.

"Just give it to us, you brave little lion," mocked one of the older boys, who Evan noticed as he came closer, had a green and silver tie.

"I don't have anything," muttered the smaller boy, obviously a Gryffindor.

"Well then..."

"What is going on here?"

The two Slytherins spun around quickly, and seemed rather panicked at the sight of a Professor.

"Ah, we were just..." started one of them.

"Just showing this first year some of the cool views of the grounds," finished the other. "See, through that window Professor you can see..."

"I couldn't care less what is out that window Mister..."

"Addington, Sir," replied the second of the boys meekly.

"Well, Mister Addington, it certainly didn't sound as though you were giving a tour to this young Gryffindor. I will not tolerate house rivalries to be extenuated to such a degree that you would threaten those who are not only younger than you, but also are new and need help from the older years." Evan paused as he looked at the two, now shamefaced Slytherins at being caught red-handed. "Because of your behaviour here, you are to report to my office for detention this Friday evening, both of you."

"But sir, we have Quidditch practice on Fridays," exclaimed the first boy.

"Then you should have considered that before behaving so disgustingly. Now, I believe dinner is about to be served gentlemen. I wouldn't want to be responsible for anyone going hungry."

Hearing the dismissal the two Slytherins left the alcove quickly, and the young Gryffindor tried to siddle away unnoticed, before Evan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, getting a meek nod in return. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier."

Another small nod.

"Then, how about we head to the Great Hall? I'm starving."

Together the two walked down the hall in silence before they came across Nick, waiting patiently for his Dad.

"There you are! Come on Dad, I'm hungry!" he exclaimed before grabbing his father's hand and hurrying down the corridors, the young Gryffindor in tow.

Finally, they reached the doors to the Great Hall, but before Evan pushed the doors open he gestured that the Gryffindor should go in, before he turned to look at his son.

"I will ask Professor Dumbledore about any schools close by, alright?"

"Thanks Dad," said Nick with a small smile.

"Come on then kiddo," he said, slinging an arm around his son's shoulders and messing up the boy's already uncontrollable hair, before they entered the hall together.

They sat down at the head table, just as the food appeared, and Evan smiled slightly when he saw the young Gryffindor reunite with his friends.

Beside him, Nick ate with particular gusto, while Evan was a little more reserved.

Severus was quiet during dinner as usual, but Hermione's conversation with Nick was enough to keep Evan occupied throughout the meal. However, it was one comment in particular that startled Evan overly.

"Your son has amazing eyes Evan," commented Hermione from Nick's other side. "I haven't seen such a brilliant colour for years."

Evan could see how quickly Hermione's mind was working. It was obvious that it wasn't just his son's green eyes which had caught her curiosity.

"I believe he got that from his mother," he said warily.

Nick head swivelled suddenly towards his father. "But Dad, Mum's eyes were blue," he said innocently.

"Yes, but your Uncle's are green," Evan said resolutely. "So it stands to reason you got them from your mother. I don't think any of my family had such spectacular eyes."

Even as he said it, Evan noticed Hermione watching him suspiciously.

"Oh," she replied. "They certainly are spectacular though, whoever they came from."

HPHPHP

Later that night, Evan couldn't help a sigh of relief from escaping him, as he collapsed on his bed once again. Of course Hermione would notice the little things, but at least she had dropped the subject after his explanation. It was Severus that had proved to be more of a problem, as he had made more than one surreptitious glance at Evan over the remainder of dinner.

Thankfully, Nick seemed to have been left out of any suspicions that the professors held, but the next staff meeting might prove interesting at least.

In the mean time, Evan needed to sort out where his son could go to school while he was teaching.

HPHPHP

Next Chap: Hogsmede Weekend (and we get to see Ginny)

AN: I'm sorry it's so late, and it's not particularly long, but i've been having touble with what i had planned for this chapter, whereas there is a lot more in the next chap and shouldn't be so hard to write. Thank you all for waiting so long, and any reviews are always welcome.


	4. Hogsmede Weekend

Disclaimer: In short, I don't own anything except any original characters, such as Kat and Nick. So don't sue me.

AN: thanx for all the reviews, it's much appreciated. Special thanx to "Lolanthe" for the Edinburgh comment, i have changed it, i didn't exactly have a map wiv me at the time and my spell checker didn't know how to spell it either, so i have an excuse! Sorta at least. Luv to hear ur reviews, so keep 'em comin.

This is coming out to you un-beta-ed so i will re-post the chap when my beta's get back to me. Chap 4 might be a while coz of the REAL hp book, but i'm not about to abandon this story.

Also, if u want answers to any questions plz leave comments on my livejournal (the site is in my profile) coz i'm not one to send out individual emails to people and wud rather just post a reply to any comment made on livejournal. It's just easier that way.

And the story

Lives Repaired

By ravus85 

Hogsmede Weekend

Evan dressed in plain black slacks and a brilliant blue silk shirt on Friday morning, deciding that he'd had enough of wearing his usual robes throughout his classes, before finding Nick and walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon entering, Evan noticed the strange looks he received from the few Slytherins who had come down for breakfast, as well as hearing some of the less desirable comments whispered between house-mates, stating his clothing was both 'inappropriate' and 'degrading.'

Despite this, Evan simply held his tongue and ignored the rude students, already planning the tongue lashing two of them would be receiving later today, before smiling congenially at his fellow professors and starting his morning meal.

During the week, many of Hogwarts' students had taken a particular liking towards their new professor. Most, Evan thought, simply enjoyed his classes because, although he did give them a thorough grounding in defence, he made sure there was always some practical application in all his classes in order to keep everybody's interest.

Evan had always found that a varied class always resulted in the best marks across all range of students.

Hogwarts' staff, however, had not all taken such a liking to the new enigma that was Evan Jameson. Although Hermione had been extremely welcoming, Evan still saw the occasional glance she sent his way, as though still not sure of his character. Severus on the other hand, had been down right rude to the new professor, pointedly ignoring him most of the day, and only speaking to Evan if it was absolutely necessary.

Before long, Madame Pomfrey came over to collect Nick for his lessons, while Evan headed towards the Headmaster's seat, intent on speaking to him before the day was out.

"Ah, Evan my boy, do sit down," greeted the Headmaster, as he gestured to Minerva's now empty seat. "How can I help you this beautiful morning?" he asked, once Evan was seated.

Just by looking at his old mentor, Evan was sickened by the innocent look Albus sent him, his eyes still twinkling annoyingly.

"I was hoping I could speak to you in your office later on today Headmaster. It has to do with Nick's schooling while he's here," requested Evan.

"Ah yes," replied the old man serenely. "I'd be delighted to see you after classes then Evan, and I'm sure we can work something out for young Nicholas."

"Thank you sir," he replied, before getting to his feet and heading towards his morning classes.

HPHPHPHPHP

As Evan rode up the moving staircase towards Dumbledore's office later that day, he couldn't help but look behind. He had been sure someone had been following him since he left his classroom, but so far had seen no one.

Shrugging slightly, Evan decided it must simply be his mind playing tricks on him, not being used to the drafty corridors of the castle as he once had been.

Evan knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office, before hearing Albus' summons to enter.

Opening the door, Evan saw that nothing had really changed since his previous meetings in this room while a student. Despite, the occasional new object on some of he Headmaster's shelves, much of the room had remained unchanged over the past ten years.

"Evan, do take a seat," offered the Headmaster, gesturing towards the particularly garish yellow polka-dot arm chair opposite his desk. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you," replied Evan, taking his seat and watching as Albus poured himself a cup. "I was wondering, sir, if you knew of any magical schools near Hogwarts?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Do you mean particularly for those younger than eleven?" inquired Albus as he calmly sipped his tea.

"Yes, sir. You see, Nick went to a magical school back in Canada, so has never been to a muggle school before and is a little apprehensive to do so. He'd rather floo to one of Britain's main cities than go to a schooling system he knows nothing about."

"I understand your dilemma Evan, but unfortunately I have no knowledge of any magical schools near Hogwarts. I'm afraid the closest is Edinburgh."

"Oh," replied Evan slowly. "Is there any way that Nick could easily get to Edinburgh daily then, if he agreed to be schooled there."

"I'd be perfectly happy to allow him to use my floo, in order to get to school and back, Evan," replied Albus. "It would certainly be no trouble."

Evan breathed a sigh of relief. Despite his considerable dislike for the Headmaster's frequent meddling, he was extremely relieved that Albus was willing to make sure his son still got a proper education while Evan taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's much appreciated sir. I'll have to talk to Nick first, but I think the idea should be fine."

"I'm glad to hear it my boy. Anything I can do to help, I will," Albus said, smiling genuinely.

"Thank you, I'll leave you to your work then," continued Evan. "And I'll be sure to inform you of Nick's decision," he said, before getting to his feet and leaving Albus' office.

As he walked down the corridor, heading towards the Great Hall for dinner he had to admit that the Headmaster's kindness had seemed genuine, and not simply his outright meddling in other people's affairs. _Perhaps, only the Boy-who-lived got that special treatment from the Headmaster _he thought grimly, rubbing the scar on his cheek absentmindedly as he continued down the corridor, unaware of the black eyes watching him from the shadows.

HPHPHPHP

Evan sat at his desk marking the quiz he had given to one of his second year classes that morning, while waiting for the two Slytherins to arrive for their detention.

Every so often he would lift his gaze from the barely legible writing of a twelve year old, to gaze at the single picture frame perched upon the corner of his desk. It was a photo taken on his first date with Emily. It had been snowing and after going to the local theater Evan had walked Emily home to her flat. Emily had put her muggle camera on automatic to take a picture of the two of them, snow dusting their shoulders, and their faces pink from the cold. Evan smiled at the memory, wishing his wife were still here, but realizing that while she was alive he had always had an excuse to stay away from his past life. Now that he was back at Hogwarts he was determined to put the past behind him forever, and start again with Nick by his side.

Suddenly, Evan heard a scuffle outside, then what sounded like angry voices in the corridor outside his room.

Noticing that the two Slytherins were five minutes late, he decided to check what was going on.

Opening the door he saw what could only be called a stand off between Jonathan Addington and William Darswaith, while the second Slytherin due for detention, going by the name of Basil Reed, stood at Addington's shoulder.

The enmity that passed between the two was legendary, and eerily familiar. Then again, Evan figured something similar would have occurred between the renowned Draco Malfoy and himself when they had been at school.

Deciding to put a stop to this before it got out of hand, Evan cleared his throat loudly, startling the trio.

"What is going on here?" he questioned, getting a sense of deja vu at having to say that twice in one week. But before any of the students had time to reply, Evan continued. "I believe that you two," he looked at the two Slytherins, "are late for your detention. And it is incredibly close to curfew Mr Darswaith. I would advise you return to you dormitory before you also get a detention for being out late."

"Yes sir," replied Darswaith, before turning and retreating down the corridor.

"In," commanded Evan to the two Slytherin students.

Evan took a moment to collect himself before entering the classroom and closing the door behind him, giving the two Slytherins a feeling of being trapped in the room alone with an irate teacher, although neither would willingly show such an emotion outwardly.

Sitting at his desk, Evan motioned that the two students should take a seat at the two desks closest to the front.

"That is the second time I have come across the two of you in a quarrel with another student." Evan held up his hand as Reed opened his mouth to speak. "I am not interested as to who started the altercation that I just witnessed outside this room, and nor do I want to hear any excuses as to your behavior with the first year that you disgustingly portrayed earlier this week."

Evan paused menacingly before continuing. "The attitudes you have presented towards other students in this school has been utterly uncalled for, and the comments you made at breakfast this morning regarding my attire were both unwanted and degrading. I will report these altercations to your head of house, Professor Snape, and make sure that he expresses the seriousness of such derogatory comments, and if I hear any more such comments I will be going to the Headmaster to discuss your suspension from this school. Is that understood."

"Yes sir," they both replied stoically.

"By sorting students into houses the founders of this school did not intend to create such violent hostilities as are now present within this castle. They are simply a means to create friendly sporting and academic rivalries that also increase a student's willingness to further themselves. I would implore that both of you attempt to treat your fellow students with more respect, or this matter will become a lot more serious."

Evan took a moment to consider the two Slytherins before him, trying to discern if anything he had said had penetrated their heads. Basil Reed looked particularly shamed by his actions, but Jonathan Addington, although his head was looking down at the desk and looked considerably ashamed, his fingers had a certain nervous twitch to them that told Evan that he simply wanted to get on with his detention and go to bed. Sighing inwardly, Evan could only hope that he at least had given them food for thought.

"Now," he continued. "Tonight I would like you to appropriately organize these," he said as he waved his wand at the back of the room, illuminating boxes of books, and a sizable bookshelf along the back wall. "I expect them to be organized by subject, and not author, so that I can find them easily. If you are not finished by midnight, I will expect to see you again at eight o'clock tomorrow evening. Is that clear gentlemen?"

"Yes sir."

"I would also not be surprised if you hear from your head of house in the near future, as I shall be informing him tomorrow of your actions. Now, get to work," Evan said, before turning back the quizzes he needed to mark.

HPHPHPHPHP

Saturday morning saw both Nick and Evan strolling across Hogwarts' grounds towards the gates, straggling after the great horde of students who were headed for some free time in Hogsmede. Hermione and Severus were the students' chaperons today, but Evan thought it would be the perfect time to show his son around the wizarding town.

Earlier that morning, Evan had confronted Severus concerning the behavior of Jonathan Addington in particular, but although Evan was sure he had been polite, he could not fathom the contempt Severus had shown him. According to the Head of Slytherin House, Mister Addington was a star student who would go far upon leaving Hogwarts. _Yeah right, _thought Evan as his gaze followed both Severus and Hermione as they passed through the school gates. _I'm sure many thought that Tom Riddle would go far too when he left Hogwarts._

Evan had to sigh, when would people stop making the same mistakes over and over. Forcing a smile onto his face once more, Evan looked down at his son, glad that at least one thing in his world had gone right.

Upon entering Hogsmede a real smile broke out on Evan's fave when he saw the amazement shining in Nick's eyes. They had lived in a mainly muggle community back in Canada, so the concept of an entirely wizarding town was simply breathtaking.

"Can we go to the sweet shop first Dad?" asked Nick as he tugged on his Dad's sleeve. "I heard someone saying it sells all the best sweets in the world."

The look on Nick's face was priceless and Evan simply couldn't resist as his son dragged him into the familiar Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

HPHPHPHPHP

Hours later, after spending far too much money on sweets and showing Nick around the town of Hogsmede, the pair passed by a shop that Evan didn't recognise.

The clean glass windows revealed displays of practically any design of robes imaginable, some of which were definitely original. When Evan saw the swinging sign above the entrance, his heart lept into his throat as the silver lettering on a navy-blue background proclaimed the store's name:

'White Lily: Designer Robes'

Staring at those elegant silver letters, Evan found tears forming in his eyes as he remembered one of the few times he had truly felt happy before he left for Canada.

_The warm sun shone down upon Harry's back as he sat on the edge of the lake, flicking small pebbles into the water before him. He had only been let out of the Hospital Wing earlier that morning after Voldemort's yearly attack had nearly killed him._

_Finding a particularly small and perfectly round pebble Harry held it in his hands, fingering its smooth edges and trying not to think about the coming summer. It was going to be his last summer at his relatives, the Dursley's, before returning to Hogwarts for his final year at Hogwarts. His relatives hated him with a vengeance, and the mere thought of Harry coming of age in the wizarding world had seen them refuse to care for him as soon as he turned seventeen, leaving Harry in a dilemma as to where he would stay for the remainder of the holidays. Mrs Weasley had tried and failed to convince Dumbledore to let Harry stay at the Burrow, the Weasley family home, and so the only other option was to have Harry stay at Grimmauld Place for the summer._

_The mere thought of staying in that house sent Harry into a depressing spiral, not wanting to have a repeat of the days on end spent reliving his Godfather's death over and over._

_A movement beside Harry startled him and he whipped his head around to see who was there._

_Just coming around the trunk of the tree behind him was Ginny. She had finished her last O.W.L. Exam only the day before, but as she walked towards his spot by the lake she looked calm and ethereal compared to his own turbulent mind._

"_Hi, can I sit here?" she asked, gesturing towards the patch of grass at his side._

"_Sure."_

_They simply sat together quietly before Ginny broke the silence._

"_What's your favorite flower?"_

_The question was so unexpected that Harry turned his head and watched as Ginny twirled a daisy between her thumb and forefinger. Her hair had fallen forward, hiding her face from view as she gazed at the daisy she held. Harry couldn't help but stare, as her vibrant hair shone in the sun, almost creating a halo of light around her. When had she grown into the beautiful young woman in front of him._

_She felt his gaze on her and turned her head slowly to look at Harry. "Well, what flower?" she asked again._

_Harry wrenched his gaze from Ginny, looking out across the lake once more, before he answered in a small voice. "The white lily."_

_Ginny watched as Harry seemed to swallow painfully before he turned his head towards her once more, eyes glistening with tears. "They remind me of my mother."_

Evan was wrenched from his memory as Nick tugged on his robes and pushed the door open before them, a small bell tinkling at their arrival.

Evan's gaze wandered slowly around the shop taking in the surprising number of customers along with the variety of colors and materials throughout the shop. He noticed that there was everything from bargain priced robes, to designer made and limited edition robes that would make a sizable dent in any pocket book. Each and every robe had varying colors and styles, catering to any and all tastes.

As he perused the racks, a young woman came across to him after serving another customer at the till.

"Can I help you sir?"

Evan looked up, almost disappointed when he noticed the woman had mouse-blond hair and a name-tag reading 'Sarah.'

"Uh, no thank you. I'm just browsing." Then, with smile she was gone, winding her way through the racks to another customer.

Finding a few items that Evan thought might be okay, he was heading towards the changing rooms when the bell tinkled once more. Out of the corner of his eye Evan recognized the bushy brown hair of Hermione and was about to walk over and say hello, when she turned towards the counter and spent a brief moment talking to another assistant. Only a few words were exchanged before the store assistant left Hermione at the counter and walked through a door that presumably lead to the shop's store rooms.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Evan turned once more towards the changing rooms to try on the robes in his arms.

Just as he was changing out of the last set of robes he heard two extremely familiar voices coming closer to the changing rooms. One was obviously Hermione, but Evan hadn't heard that other voice in at least ten years and was scared to even leave the comfort of his changing room. Unfortunately, after five minutes the voice hadn't moved away and he realized he was going to have to open the door sometime.

Gathering all his courage, he collected all the robes, making sure the one he wished to purchase was on the top, before carefully unlatching the door and walked out as calmly as he could.

Just five meters away stood two women. One, was Hermione, but the other was a beautiful young woman in pale blue robes that fit her form perfectly, with a moderately low neckline, and long flaring sleeves. The woman stood slightly shorter than Hermione, and had her vibrant red hair pulled back from her face. Her warm brown eyes and small pert red lips were smiling as she listened to Hermione's voice.

Evan had to say that Ginny looked even more beautiful than when he had left.

Ginny seemed to notice his eyes upon her and looked his way, smiling slightly as she took in the tall, dark-haired man before her.

Hermione realized after a moment that she no longer had Ginny's full attention and followed the younger woman's eyes to find Professor Jameson clutching a few robes to his chest and staring avidly at Ginny.

"Evan, I didn't realize you were here," she said, determined to stop the looks that both Ginny and Evan sent at each other. "Ginny, this is Professor Evan Jameson, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Evan, this is my good friend and sister-in-law Ginny Weasley."

Evan walked towards the pair slowly, trying to be polite and stop staring at the beauty before him. "Hi," he said, extending his hand towards Ginny. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too," replied Ginny with a small smile. "I hear from Hermione that you're determined not to succumb to the dreaded Defense curse. That might take a bit of effort Mister Jameson, no one has lasted more than a year since I went to Hogwarts."

"I certainly intend to change that Miss Weasley, and please, just call me Evan."

"Than you must call me Ginny. Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine."

Ginny was about to say something else when someone tugged at Evan's hand, diverting his attention. Looking down he saw Nick holding up a Slytherin green robe with black silk edging.

"Can I get this one Dad?"

Evan put an arm around his son's shoulders before looking back up at Ginny and Hermione. "Ginny," he said with an ease he had long since forgotten. "This is my son Nick. Nick this is Ginny Weasley, a friend of Professor Weasley's."

"Hello," said Ginny. "That's a very nice robe you've got there, a classic style."

"Thanks," replied Nick, before looking up at his Dad once more. "And it fits perfectly too. Please can I get it Dad. I don't have any formal robes other than black ones."

"We'll see," replied Evan as he extracted the robe from Nick's hands and looked at the tag that had the price on it. It was a reasonable price, and seeing as Evan himself was going to buy a set of robes as well he thought his son could do with some new ones too. The fact that the only formal ones Nick owned were also the ones that his son had worn to his mother's funeral also spurred him on.

"Please Dad."

Sighing, as though it took a great effort to answer Evan replied, "Okay, I'll get you these but I'm only buying you one set of robes. No more until Christmas at least."

"Thanks Dad," exclaimed Nick, a smile lighting up his face.

"Excuse us ladies, we'd better be going." Evan was headed towards the cash register when Ginny spoke up.

"I can ring that in for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I own this place," Ginny said bashfully.

"You own it?" asked Evan with forced surprise.

"I've always wanted to create my own company and I'd always loved designing robes, so 'White Lily' just made itself really," said Ginny as she rang up Nick's robe on the till. "I never thought it would be as popular as it's become, but I'm not about to complain and I still have all the time I need for my designing alongside running the company."

"You must be very proud of this store then, it has great variety," replied Evan as he indicated the robe he also wished to purchase.

"I actually haven't been spending as much time here in Hogsmede as I use to, 'cause my other store in Diagon Alley is taking up a lot of my time at the moment. I only came up today because of Hogwarts' Hogsmede weekend."

"I didn't realize you had another store in Diagon Alley. I never saw it when I was there in the summer holidays."

"It's only recently started growing well, so I'm not surprised you had never heard of it before." By then, Evan had paid for the robes and Nick was eager to finish looking around the town before heading back to Hogwarts for dinner.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Ginny, and thank you for the robes."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you back at school Hermione," said Evan as he and Nick headed to the exit.

"Bye," said Nick, with a small wave as he followed his father.

As soon as the door had closed behind the two Ginny turned to Hermione. "He's cute."

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, smacking the younger girl lightly on the shoulder.

"What? He is, pity about the scar, but I think it kind of adds to the whole tall, dark and mysterious ensemble."

"Love at first sight is it Gin?" asked Hermione in a teasing tone, before receiving her own smack from Ginny in response.

HPHPHPHPHP

Evan was wandering the grounds later that night, brooding.

Nick was in bed asleep, after spending the entire evening gushing about the kindness of Miss Weasley who had given them both a 10 discount on their robes and given Nick a discount card to her brothers' shop 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.' Nick had been so extatic when he'd found the discount card that Ginny had slipped into their bag. The Weasley twins were famous for their pranks at Hogwarts and their merchandise was considered the best for pranking.

While Nick had been writing a letter to one of his friends back in Canada about the card, a task Evan had eventually convinced him to do in order to settle down, Evan still couldn't understand why Ginny would name her shop 'White Lily.'

It simply couldn't be coincidence that one of the few personal things he had told his friends had been used for a shop name. Evan didn't know whether to be proud or horrified that Ginny had used that particular flower.

As Evan headed towards the fringes of the Forbidden Forest, he couldn't help but wonder if he was fooling himself about the real reasons he had returned to Britain.

He had genuinely loved Emily and still did, but now he had seen Ginny again he wondered if perhaps there had been some underlying feeling that he had simply suppressed after leaving. Ginny had gone out with him for a couple of months back in his seventh year, but it had never really seemed to work. He was constantly training with many of the Professors as well as others, and had sworn he would not tell his friends exactly what he was doing. Ginny had not appreciated being left in the dark and so eventually, they mutually decided to end it.

However, after their break-up he had always seemed to be missing something. He thought he had filled that gap when he met Emily, but now Emily was gone.

After Emily had died, Canada no longer seemed like home, so Evan decided it was time to return to what he had always considered home. The idea of having a new identity gave him the chance to live in a place he had always felt safe, while living the normal life he had never before had at Hogwarts.

As Evan entered the forest his shape shifted and he found himself walking of four paws as his sleek black fur faded into the dark forest. Still questioning how he felt about Ginny's sudden reappearance in his life, Evan didn't notice the twinkling blue eyes that watched a familiar black panther slink into the Forbidden Forest as the moon slowly rose in the sky.

Next Chapter: Flying (we meet ron this time)

AN: hope u like :P plz r&r. Its so nice to get some feedback from you guys.


	5. Flying part 1

Disclaimer: In short, I don't own anything except any original characters, such as Kat and Nick. So don't sue me.

**AN: thanx for the reviews i got. This is just a short piece of the beginning of chapter 3 coz i know it's been ages since i last posted. Thanx for sticking wiv me! Hopefully the rest of the chapter won't be too far way. i will have replies to any of your reviews on my livejournal (see my profile for the address), i've been procrastinating recently, so i'm sorry for the wait. Keep the reviews comin.**

**By the way, i'm in need of a beta coz my past betas have been rather lax and no longer reply to my emails. Plz email me or contact me on livejournal if your interested.**

Now the story

Lives Repaired

By ravus85 

_Last time_

_After Emily had died, Canada no longer seemed like home, so Evan decided it was time to return to what he had always considered home. The idea of having a new identity gave him the chance to live in a place he had always felt safe, while living the normal life he had never before had at Hogwarts._

_As Evan entered the forest his shape shifted and he found himself walking of four paws as his sleek black fur faded into the dark forest. Still questioning how he felt about Ginny's sudden reappearance in his life, Evan didn't notice the twinkling blue eyes that watched a familiar black panther slink into the Forbidden Forest as the moon slowly rose in the sky._

Flying

As Evan returned from his evening musings he was startled to hear the shuffling of feet coming from his rooms. Cautiously he unlocked the door with a whispered and wandless spell, before gently easing the door open on its hinges.

The room was almost dark, only the light from the glowing fire flickered throughout the room, leaving an eerily haunting feeling in the air. Seeing no direct danger, Evan opened the door further and quietly stepped through before closing the door gently behind him. The soft shuffling sound came again, but this time Evan discerned that it was coming from Nick's room.

Thinking an intruder had entered his son's room, Evan hurried silently across the rug-covered floor, drawing his wand as he went. He came to a stop outside his son's room and lay his ear against the door, hoping to discern what was going on behind the closed door. The strange shuffling came again, but this time it was followed by what sounded like a sniffle.

Hearing what seemed like only one person behind the wooden barrier, Evan concluded that Nick was still asleep while the intruder moved about him. It was instinct alone that led Evan to shove his shoulder hard against the door, breaking the barrier between him and his son, before barreling into the room with his wand at the ready.

Evan came to a shocked standstill when he came across Nick's lone figure standing at the foot of his bed, clad in pajamas and wearing fluffy slippers, looking at Evan in curiosity. Still wary, Evan slowly turned in a circle before looking down at his son once more.

Nick was sucking his thumb, something Evan knew he only did when he was especially scared, but then he shifted slightly, still watching Evan closely. As Nick's feet shifted beneath him Evan heard the same shuffling sound.

Looking down at his son's slippered feet, he shook his head slightly at his own paranoia and knelt down in front of Nick.

"What are you doing out of bed at this time Nicky?" he asked, using the nickname he always did when his son looked scared.

Nick looked down at his feet, hesitating before he spoke, his answer somewhat muffled by the thumb in his mouth. "I had a nightmare Daddy, but then you weren't here when..."

Evan interrupted Nick as he moved forwards to wrap his arms tightly around his son. "Shhh, it's okay Nicky. I'm here now."

Evan felt Nick nod against his chest, before the boy extracted his thumb from his mouth and wrapped his small arms around Evan's neck.

Knowing that his son wouldn't want to sleep all alone in his bed tonight he asked Nick tentatively, "How would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, kiddo. And I promise I won't go anywhere else tonight."

There was another small nod, before Evan hoisted Nick up and carried his son through to his own room and gently deposited him on one side of the bed. He tried to extract himself from Nick's arms in order to get changed out of his robes, but Nick protested with a small shake of his head and tugged his father down to his eye level.

"Don't leave me please Daddy," he said as he nibbled his lip slightly.

"Shh," Evan replied, brushing a stray blonde hair out of his son's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me too. Now shove over a bit."

Nick slid into the middle of the bed, still refusing to let go of Evan's hand before burrowing under the blankets. Smiling at his son, Evan gently maneuvered himself into bed behind Nick and pulled the covers up to their chins.

"You okay Nick?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his scared little boy once more.

There was a hesitant nod, before Nick answered. "Can you stay awake until I'm asleep?"

Evan nodded in return and watched as his son's eyes slowly drifted shut, the heavy breathing of sleep following soon after. "Goodnight Nick," he whispered softly before kissing his son's forehead and then settling down to sleep still fully dressed, the broken door to his son's room completely forgotten.

HPHPHPHPHP

to be continued...

**Authors note – all the my review responses for the past for chapters are at my livejournal (see my user page for the address). Thanx for all the support guys, please continue to r&r. Hopefully the rest of this chapter won't take too long to get out. Thanx for sticking wiv me :D**


	6. Flying part 2

Disclaimer: In short, I don't own anything except any original characters, such as Kat and Nick. So don't sue me.

**AN: thanx for the reviews, they're soooooo uplifting! Here's the end of 'Flying' so i hope you like it.**

**Hopefully i'll have all my review replies for the last post up later today on my livejournal (see my profile page for the address). **

Now the story

Lives Repaired

By ravus85 

_Last time_

_There was a hesitant nod, before Nick answered. "Can you stay awake until I'm asleep?"_

_Evan nodded in return and watched as his son's eyes slowly drifted shut, the heavy breathing of sleep following soon after. "Goodnight Nick," he whispered softly before kissing his son's forehead and then settling down to sleep still fully dressed, the broken door to his son's room completely forgotten._

Flying (part 2)

Evan entered his living room the next morning, almost tripping over his own feet as his groggy mind tried to discover which way was up. Nick had obviously been up for a while as he sat munching happily on his jam toast in their kitchenette. Evan was happy to notice that his son had kindly boiled their magically enhanced kettle in preparation for his morning coffee. Evan didn't know how he would get through each day if he failed to have coffee. The very thought made him shudder in dread, silently hoping such a thing would never occur in his lifetime.

"Thanks," he muttered huskily as he took a cup down from the cupboard and stared at the kettle for a moment before silently deciding that instant coffee would have to do this morning as he had no energy to make anything more complicated.

Just as he was sitting down at the table, Nick swallowed the last of his toast and looked at his father expectantly.

Evan just stared back, as if to ask what Nick was waiting for.

After a moment, Nick seemed to come to a decision and voiced his question. "Can we go flying today Dad? It's been ages since I've been on my broom and the Quidditch pitch outside is amazing and..."

"I get the idea Nick," replied Evan, holding up a hand and interrupting Nick mid-sentence. "You can go flying this afternoon, but first I would like to know what your nightmare was about last night."

Nick hung his head as he was reminded of the night before. "It was silly."

"It can't have been silly if you got scared that much." Nick's head remained low, so Evan continued. "I won't be ashamed of you for being scared of something Nick. Everyone get scared sometimes, even me."

"Even you?" asked Nick as he lifted his head slightly.

"Even me," confirmed Evan. "Now what was that dream about last night. Maybe if someone else knows about it, it won't be as scary anymore."

Nick nodded hesitantly before speaking. "I was just... worried about tomorrow. I dreamed that the people at school wouldn't like me and the teacher would think I was dumb and..."

"Hey, no one's going to think that Nick," said Evan as he moved around the table to scoop his son into a hug. "You're certainly not dumb, 'cause all the teachers back in Canada thought you were almost the top of your class, and I'm sure there'll be lots of people who will like you. I know it might be a bit strange, but there'll be other new people too. Plus, if you ever feel uncomfortable I can come and pick you up straight away, okay-?"

Nick nodded into his father's embrace with a small 'uhuh' before extracting himself from the hug and looking up at his Dad. "Thanks Dad," he said with a small smile.

"You can always talk to me, Nick, always," Evan replied as he gave Nick's shoulder one last squeeze. "Now, how 'bout you get our brooms, while I grab some breakfast and then we can go flying."

The brilliant smile he received in return was a joy to see after his distress the night before.

HPHPHPHP

Nick was already off the ground, whooping and yelling as he flew at outrageous speeds around the Quidditch pitch, by the time Evan reached the pitch. As soon as they had left Hogwarts, Nick had practically sprinted to the pitch before taking off with a certain flair that was reminiscent of Evan's school days. Evan watched his son proudly, glad that his son had received his own passion for flying.

However, Evan didn't stand around watching his son for long. It seemed like years since he had last flown on his broom. Living in a Muggle neighbourhood back in Canada had had its setbacks, a lack of flying being one of them.

Although Evan certainly didn't have the impatience of his son he was no less eager to get in the air once more.

Soon, both father and son were wheeling around the pitch, maneuvering as though they had been born in the air. Eventually, Nick came to a stop at one end of the pitch and gestured that his father come over.

"Can you show me your Wronski Feint again?" asked Nick in an innocent tone.

Evan frowned at his son before answering. "You know very well that that is one move I refuse to let you do until you start Hogwarts. You know how dangerous it is."

Nick pouted for a moment, before relenting. This conversation was never going to go his way, so he figured he might as well settle for seeing his father do the maneuver at least. "Can you just show me though? I promise I'll just watch."

Evan looked over at his son and saw the pleading look on his face. He knew Nick practically worshiped his flying skills, and there was a certain temptation in doing something as daring as a Wronski Feint. He hadn't pulled off something of that magnitude since Nick was five years old. He always remembered that particular memory with a grimace at the thought of Emily's reaction when she had seen him diving almost vertically towards the ground with no hint of pulling up until it was almost too late.

Now, grinning madly, Evan could only nod at Nick before pulling his broom upwards in order to get to a greater height for the dive.

Neither Nick, nor Evan had noticed the growing crowd that was slowly filling one section of the stands, but one blonde head was watching Evan Jameson's flying with a certain calculation.

Evan finally pulled his Firebolt X to a halt well above the Quidditch stands. He took a moment to compose himself before pointing his world class broom downwards and speeding towards the ground far faster than gravity would ever pull him. He hardly noticed as he passed his son in a blur of colour, his only thought was concentrated firmly on how fast the ground was coming closer. Evan knew that his instincts had always aided him in pulling out of a feint at just the right moment, but there was always the possibility of even his instincts failing him. Concentration was the key to such a maneuver. If his speed, balance and steering was not exact, the possibility of Nick having no father in a few moments was high.

However, just as Evan's instincts had led him to trust Emily just moments after meeting her, along with how to finally defeat Voldemort, he trusted that they would pull him through this as well.

From the stands many of the teachers and students watched in fascination and horror as their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher plummeted towards the ground. Hermione stood next to Draco Malfoy, a member of the Board of Governors, as they both watched Evan Jameson fly. Hermione's jaw had dropped when she saw the insane speed Evan was reaching as he continued his descent. Even Draco was shocked by the insanity of such a dive. Not even Harry Potter had ever done a Wronski Feint so fast.

Nick had started his own, slower, descent as he realised just how fast his father was going. He only hoped that his Dad had judged it right.

Evan saw the ground coming towards him a lot faster than he was used to. Foolishly he realised this was the first time he had ever done a feint on the new X-series Firebolt, which had the capability of going three times faster than his old broom.

As soon as Evan realised he had misjudged things he pulled out of his dive sharply.

The crowd gasped collectively as Evan pulled upwards, and it was not a moment to soon as the tail of his broom brushed the ground before snagging on something and sending the broom flipping end over end.

Evan felt the tail snag and let go of the broom immediately, hoping that his own body's speed would not splatter him on the Quidditch pitch. He watched as his broom flipped end over end above him, the tail narrowly missing his eyes as he hit the ground and skidded to a halt.

"Dad!" screamed Nick as he fly towards his father. As he reached the ground he jumped off his broom and ran the last few metres to where Evan had landed.

Falling to his knees beside his Dad, Nick noticed the grin that had spread across Evan's face as his shoulders shook with mirth. Evan was looking towards the sky as he lay on his back, and didn't notice Nick until he leaned over his Dad and peered at him closely.

Evan saw Nick's worried face and lifted an arm to grab his son's shoulder. Still his grin remained as he shook his head in defeat. "Well, that had to be the worst Wronski Feint ever."

Nick gaped at his father. "You could have died Dad!"

The smile slipped momentarily from Evan's face as he truly looked at his son. Using Nick's shoulder as leverage he dragged his bruised body up from the ground and into a sitting position before cupping his son's face with his other hand. "I'm okay Nicky," he whispered. "I was always going to be okay." He knew he had to reassure his son, but lying to him just didn't sit quite right. "I just... misjudged it, that's all."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."

"You know very well that I could have said no. This was not your fault Nick. I made my own choice."

Nick looked at his Dad for a moment before nodding in acquiescence. "I just don't want to lose you Dad."

"I know son, I know," sighed Evan. "And I'm sorry for scaring you." Suddenly the grin returned. "I guess I'll just have to practice a bit more with this new broom won't I."

As Nick gave a small smile in return, Evan noticed for the first time the noise surrounding him. As he looked around properly he noticed the crowd had gathered around Nick and himself, wondering if he was okay. It was then that he also noticed the shock of blonde hair that stood out from the crowd.

Grey eyes locked with brown as Draco Malfoy stared at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. After seeing this man fly he had had some suspicions, but after taking a good look at the man who still sat on the ground he realised how stupid his thoughts had been. Despite the similarity between their flying styles, Draco was sure that Harry Potter would never greet his presence with a smile, his change of sides in the war notwithstanding, as this man was.

Draco walked forward the last few steps and offered his hand to the man on the ground. Giving the Professor a hand up Draco introduced himself.

Evan introduced both himself and his son in reply before glancing around at the still whispering crowd.

"Maybe we should head inside," Evan suggested. The idea of crowds of people staring at him still bothered him immensely.

"By all means. Mrs Weasley, would you care to join us?" asked Draco as he offered his arm to the only other adult in the crowd.

Evan almost couldn't believe the small smile Draco's offer received from Hermione, before they all struggled through the crowd, dodging any questions, and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

However, just as they reached the entrance hall they heard a shout behind them and saw a red haired man running towards them. Evan noticed Hermione's face break into a wide smile before excusing herself and walking towards the approaching figure. As he came closer, Evan realised with a pang that the man in Auror-blue robes was none other than his childhood friend Ron Weasley.

He looked on with envy as his two old friends met with a hug and a kiss. It was clear just how much the two loved each other. Just watching them reminded him of all the happy moments he had had with Emily, and even before that when he used to laugh and joke with the two people he was now watching from afar. Evan had always clung to the people he loved, in fear of losing them. He had always assumed that when he left England he had doomed himself to a lonely existence, but then Emily had come along. It had seemed that he had been granted a special gift when Emily befriended him, his loneliness vanishing quicker than he had thought possible. Now, if it weren't for Nick, Evan didn't know how he would have coped without both his friends and wife.

He was drawn away from his thoughts as Ron and Hermione had reached them once more.

"You must be Professor Jameson," said Ron as he extended his hand. "My wife has told me a lot about you."

"Hopefully not all bad," replied Evan as he shook Ron's hand. "This is my son, Nicholas."

Ron shook hands with the boy before turning to Draco. "Why is it that every time I see you, my wife is hanging off your arm?" he asked, as he gripped Draco's hand in a friendly handshake, grinning the whole time.

"Well, perhaps you should keep a better eye on your wife, Weasley," replied Draco in an equally friendly tone.

Evan watched the exchange in shock. When he had left, Ron had been as unwilling to be in the same room as Draco as he had been willing to spend a night with spiders. He knew that a lot would have changed since he had left, but this had not been something he had been expecting. Thankfully he managed to contain his shock behind the facade of Evan Jameson.

"We'll leave you three to reacquaint yourselves," Evan said as he headed towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Oh, no. Sorry, Evan,; we didn't mean to exclude you," said the ever-polite Hermione. "Perhaps we could have lunch in my quarters. There's more than enough room for all of us, and I'm sure Ron would love to hear about what you've been covering in Defense. He's always eager to know what the kids are being taught these days."

"She's right Professor," said Ron. "You've got to make sure the standard is kept high even without the war."

Evan would have loved to spend the afternoon talking to his old friend, but one look at Nick made him realise that sitting in a room full of adults all afternoon was not a seven-year-old's idea of fun.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. Nick and I need to do some shopping this afternoon for his school supplies. It's been nice to finally meet you Mr Weasley, and you Mr Malfoy. I'm sure I'll see you both around."

Evan saw the look of relief on Nick's face, as well as the excitement of getting to go shopping again. Hopefully he could convince his Dad to stop by Diagon Alley's Quidditch shop.

"If you're sure Evan," said Hermione. She seemed a little disappointed that Evan couldn't get to know her husband, and Evan wondered if there was something more than simple friendliness behind her offer.

Mentally shrugging, Evan took his leave of the trio and headed to the Great Hall with his son.

HPHPHPHPHP

Later in the evening Evan finally got a chance to sit down and put his feet up. His son had pulled him into every shop possible in Edinburgh's equivalent of Diagon Alley, before staring at the brooms in the Quidditch shop the rest of the afternoon. They had only arrived back at Hogwarts just in time for dinner, and Evan had the chance to chat briefly with Ron as he stayed for dinner with his wife. Draco had had to return to the Ministry where he apparently was an Unspeakable, but Evan enjoyed the chance to talk to Ron, if only for a short while.

It was strange to sit next to his two old school friends and talk as if they had never known each other. Every so often Evan had to stop himself from saying things that would betray his identity. Maybe coming back here hadn't been the great idea he had once thought. He knew that Nick was enjoying the novelty of a new place, but he just hoped that his son would eventually enjoy living at Hogwarts as much as Evan had. Starting school with people his own age would be good for Nick, after around four months away from his friends back in Canada. Evan even found himself missing the company of his old work mates, as well as Emily's family. They had welcomed him into their home as readily as the Weasley's had when he was only twelve and it now felt strange to have neither family there for him now.

After dinner Evan and Nick had headed back to their rooms, where Evan finally fixed his son's door from the night before. Now, as he stretched out in an armchair, his feet upon the coffee table, Evan realised that hiding his real identity was not as easy as he thought it would be. He dreaded coming across someone like Remus, who he was sure would recognize him instantly, but he was still determined to once more be a part of the world he had always considered home.

Opening the Evening Prophet, Evan contented himself by deciding to simply take it one day at a time, and enjoy the freedom he had been granted by his anonymity.

Next Chapter: Diagon Alley

**AN: I know I promised this to be up a long time ago, and all I can say is that I'm sorry for taking so long. Please continue to review and a special thank-you to "annabananna" who had the guts to give me an ultimatum and got me writing again. I have not given up this story and I don't intend to, keep pushing me guys and I'll write it quicker. Please R&R!  
**


	7. Author's note

Hey guys,

This is just a small note to say that 'Lives Repaired' is going on hold. I just haven't had the time or motivation to write it at the moment. Plus with creative writing courses and such at university I think my creative side is just feeling a little drained. I'm not technically abandoning this story because I do intend to finish it, but as of this day in time it's not gonna be having any updates for a long while (ie. Longer than usual).

I'm so sorry to do this. When I first stared posting this story I was sure that I'd have plenty of time and energy to write and finish the story, but one thing has just piled on top of another and I'm lucky if I get time to watch T.V anymore. I know I have disappointed a lot of people in the past with my erratic updating so I figure I will simply put the story on hold until the entire story is finished and done, meaning I can have less sporadic updates when it does get finished.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed and said wonderful things about my story. Hopefully you'll come read it when it eventually gets finished. Also a big thank you to all my betas over the past year or so. You're always a great help.

Ciao

Ravus


End file.
